


Not Gonna Happen

by SpaceKatEyes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKatEyes/pseuds/SpaceKatEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel set the ground rules. It wasn't going to happen. He kept telling himself it wasn't going to happen. Nothing would develop between them. End of story. Though, when he looked into those gorgeous baby blue eyes, he found himself falling fast. It was time to decide if he wanted this to end, or give in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Gonna Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Yay~ new fanfic~!! I got the idea after reading a prompt and I just loved writing it. I tried to do it in 3rd person, but then just switched to Axel for the rest of the fic, since first person is my forte. It’s mostly fluffy but has some...heated moments. It’s mainly cute though ! The link to the prompt I used is at the bottom ( since putting it at the beginning would spoil parts of it )

0-0-0-0

    It was time. He was determined to do this. He’s pretty much a fucking adult, damn it, and he was going to let loose! Sure his hands were shaking as he held his fake ID tightly in his hands, but he was still mostly more excited than nervous. Maybe it would’ve been a smarter idea to ask his friends to join him….Too late to back out now… The short blond stared up at the bouncer with wide doe eyes, trying to steady his shaking hand as he held out the ID. The man grunted, scrutinizing the ID and trying to determine whether or not he believes the age matches the body. Feeling ready to puke, Roxas stumbled forward after being handed his card, into a foreign world. People easily knocked him around as he went into the crowd, sex and booze mixing together in a flurry of dancing bodies. The blond thought that he was going to go deaf with how loud this music was, immediately regretting everything.

    Abort, abort, time to abandon the mission! This isn’t worth it. Not ready yet, big _big_ mistake! He’s going to get kidnapped at this rate. There’s no way he doesn’t look like a lost puppy far from home. Getting laid isn’t worth the risk. Trying to back out and swallow around the knot in his throat, he felt his soul try to escape at the feeling of two hands- hands that are near his groin. Before his strangled scream could leave his parted lips, a husky, silky voice met his ears.

“ You’re not 21. What are you doing?” The entity’s hands slid up and down the area all around his groin, missing one crucial spot. Roxas could feel scorching lips brush against his ear, a soft breath making goosebumps break out over his body. The stranger’s thumbs hooked the front of his pants, the blond’s breath hitching and speeding up- whether from being scared or excited, he didn’t know. Before he could retort, a low groan into his ear made him gasp and his body turn to goo, submitting entirely to the owner of these hands. This time he felt clearly his blood pumping, finding the voice endlessly erotic, he doesn’t even need a face for it to get him going. “ You’re so lucky I got to you first if a moan is your weak spot. You know how many people would’ve snatched you up? Are you an idiot?” It was hard to process everything when the owner of the hands and voice goes from 100 to 0 in the span of a shiver.

    Roxas was turned around, facing the- very, very tall- handsy stranger, too flustered to know what the hell _that_ just was. Just that small amount of stimulation was enough to get him a bit aroused, and now that he sees the _person_ to go with it, he might just pass out. This guy is drop dead gorgeous and looks older than him, that’s for sure. Getting lost in his bright jade eyes, the shorter of the two stuttered, trying to get out the right words to explain to this man. His hair is so impossibly red….wonder if it’s natural..

“ I-I just….I was trying to look for some fun, yo-you know?” Roxas lamely told the sexy man in front of him, cursing himself for not doing something. He came to get laid, damn it, and he was going to get laid by this sexy man! Turn on the flirty side! He can do this! It’s just… it seems so difficult...Giving him his best alluring look, he moved closer to the man, running his hands up the stranger’s stomach. At the feeling of toned muscles under his hands, Roxas nearly faltered, wanting to feel embarrassed about what he was doing. “ You could be my fun~.” Roxas was mentally smacking himself for that stupid line, wanting to just melt into a puddle to escape that gaze of his. To his utter surprise, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. A squeak was on the tip of his tongue when the stranger leaned down to nearly brush their lips together. His eyes drooped as his blood pressure skyrocketed because of being so close to being kissed. If he thought the closeness was good, the hands suddenly groping his ass was complete ecstasy, a gasp leaving his lips.

“ How old are you?” The low voice barely registered to his cloudy brain, with all the touches at once he hardly remembered what his name was.

“ I-I’m 18.” He gasped out, craving more of the touch right now, his brain short circuiting, switching to a sex drive. Roxas _needs_ this man right fucking now and wants every inch of him to be filling his senses. It doesn’t matter that they don’t know each other, he’s ready. There was a small, nagging feeling still in him, craving an actual relationship, not a one-night stand. He’s never had either but if he’s diving in, might as well try for both. Suddenly he felt very lost at the sudden absence of the man against him, searching his displeased face.

“ Fucking 18….. you’re a _kid_. God, you’re barely even out of high school.” The redhead groaned, running a hand down his face in annoyance. Roxas felt embarrassed at hearing the redhead complain about his age, very aroused and wanting to continue. “ Are you trying to get me in trouble?!” Huffing, Roxas pouted slightly, crossing his arms over his chest, not enjoying getting turned down because of him being younger.

“ I’m nearly 19, my birthday is coming up and I’m pretty much out of high school, I’ve got less than a month to go! And I’m still legal either way! ” He protested, feeling his cheeks burn at watching the older man roll his eyes at him. Watching as the redhead ran a hand through his hair while letting out a strained breath, Roxas feared he fucked everything up by telling him his real age. He’s legal so he figured there wasn’t a problem, but he’ll explode if he doesn’t get in bed with his man. “ I’m Roxas Strife.”

“ Charmed,” The man drawled, looking like he was debating on telling the bouncer that he’s not allowed in here, or devouring him in hot, steamy sex. “ I’m Axel Kasai. Listen, this,” the newly deemed Axel gestured to the space between them. “ isn’t going to happen. Maybe a one-night stand at the most. I’m not sure if even _that_ will happen. Okay? So don’t come crying to me if you develop feelings and I don’t return them. I warned you. I’m not what you need, trust me.” He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel a little discouraged by Axel’s firm limits on what their relationship could be. Minds can be changed. No point in worrying about that now. He’ll get him to change his mind, he just knows it. Panic swept through Roxas as Axel turned to leave, his hands shooting out to grab at Axel’s shirt to halt him leaving.

“ I get it but _please_ , I want more…” Roxas quietly pled, wanting more of the touch and wanting to be ravished by Axel. One night stand or not, Axel is extremely attractive and he could at least be happy after being touched by the tall redhead. Making a small noise, he found himself suddenly pressed up against a floor to ceiling window, Axel sufficiently pinning him against it. His head went completely blank at the feeling of the warm hand kneading his throbbing want. Oh fucking hell, this is glorious, he can die a happy man now, this is what heaven feels like. Lolling his head back, he let out a choking moan, his voice catching before turning into short pants. Clawing at the other’s shoulders, he welcomed the lips and tongue that assaulted his neck. The red hot lips traveled up the base of this throat, not aiding his already erratic pulse. Roxas let out a whimper at their lips finally meeting, feeling unbelievably high with Axel’s hand expertly teasing his arousal and the other one groping his ass and exploring his body.

    Even through his hazy mind, he knew that he wanted Axel to get some satisfaction too. Not thinking about what he was doing, he reached out and grabbed the older man’s hips, roughly bringing them to meet his. A little smug, thrilled feeling washed through him at eliciting a groan and shiver from him, both of them just as aroused. Roxas couldn’t help but let out a breathy moan at his own actions, staring hazily into Axel’s lusty green eyes. The want was written out all over his face, the fiery, intense look making Roxas shudder with anticipation of what’s to come. Axel broke the stare, looking over towards the door, seeming to be struggling with conflicting thoughts. He’s going to regret it, but it’s too much to just say no to. The difference between their ages meaning nothing when he looks over the blond’s flushed, wanting face. If Axel wasn’t careful he was going to make Roxas cum in his pants right there.

“ I’ve got to...go…” Axel mumbled, slowly pulling away from Roxas, knowing he needs to get out of this before he’s in too deep. Opening his mouth in shock, Roxas quickly grabbed Axel’s hand, not wanting to be left in this state. There’s no way they can just part after that. Said tall redhead looked back to Roxas, appearing to be straining to not jump the smaller blond again.

“ Please, Axel, take me with. I need you.” Roxas moaned, panting as he felt his face flush even more at how much he was begging. He couldn’t even feel his legs at this point, they’ve become jelly under Axel’s lewd strokes.

“ You’re so much trouble.” Axel groaned, grabbing Roxas by the waist and heaving him over his shoulder, not acknowledging the offended squeak in response. He caved and he knew it. That pleading and wanting voice and face did him in. Now he’s in for it and he knows it.

    Scrambling into Axel’s car, Roxas buckled himself in, not able to keep his eyes off the sexy man he was going to be crawling into bed with. His parents would have a heart attack if they knew that he was going to an older man’s house to have sex. It’s not like he’s _that_ much older anyways. A few years maybe, but he’s still really young, so its not that big of a deal. This is exactly the trouble he was planning on getting into when he planned this, it’s fucking great! Swallowing his fear, as Axel started driving, he leaned over, running his hand up the lanky redhead’s thigh, brushing his fingers over the bump in his pants. He could hear the slight hitch in the other man’s breath, egging him on as he sensually panted and kissed and nipped at his ear and jawline. He could feel Axel’s arousal throbbing as he rubbed next to it, moaning Axel’s name into his ear, watching said man’s body twitch.

“ You’re going to make me crash the car, and then we’re going to die with raging hard ons.” Axel breathed, not moving away as Roxas licked and breathed into his ear. Smirking at how well his plan to rile up Axel was going, Roxas hummed against his ear.

“ That’s fine.” He purred, doing his best to give him the sexiest voice he could manage. It seemed to work since Axel started worrying his bottom lip in trying to restrain himself. Not caring that leaning over like he was is very uncomfortable, he was determined to get the redhead hot under the collar.

“ No it’s not.” Said man’s breath hitched at Roxas moving his hand a little closer to the throbbing bump in his pants. “ I’m pretty sure this is about as distracted as you can get while driving.” He hissed, trying his best to keep them properly on the road, his body screaming to nail this little punk. Trying to mess with him, Roxas started panting louder into his ear, moaning repeatedly, making it sound like he was out of breath during sex.

“ Oh, Axel, ah~ please. Fuck, Axel~ mm! Harder~! Do me Axel~!” Not caring how shameless he was being by moaning and mewling so loudly, he watched Axel squirm in his seat. His grip on the wheel tightened as he resisted just stopping the car and shutting Roxas up with hard sex right here.

“ I swear to God Roxas if you don’t stop I’m going to pull over and shove my dick up that smug little ass of yours!” He hissed out, trying to control his breath as Roxas lightly ran his fingers over his crotch. Enjoying how much he could mess with Axel, he only hummed, tracing patterns on the twitching bulge, wishing this could last forever.

“ Who says I don’t want that?” He sensually whispered into his ear, letting his lips brush as he spoke, not seeing what would be so bad about Axel fucking him here. He’s just happy he brought Axel to this point by simply using his voice and a little bit of touch. Axel let out a low growl, wanting this kid splayed out in front of him right now. Frustrated that he can’t do anything to him here, Axel slammed on the brakes when they reached a red light, grabbing Roxas’ face and kissing him roughly. Said blond gasped, endlessly loving how frazzled he got Axel. Forcing Roxas’ mouth open, he slipped his tongue in, soaking up the moan of approval he got from the smaller male. Praying the red light holds out, he reached down to roughly stroke and rub at Roxas’ arousal, feeling his hips buck wildly as he let out pleading moans.

    Glancing back at the road, Axel saw the light change, pulling away from Roxas to keep driving. He could feel the spit all around his mouth from their messy kiss, hearing Roxas’ pant for breath, newly flustered. With Roxas being a moaning mess in the seat next to him, Axel got back to his house in record time. That little punk was going to get it, that’s for sure. Axel’s blood was boiling in the best way and he was ready to do the nearest object at this point.

“ Out, now.” He ordered, easily getting out quickly, watching as Roxas fumbled with his belt and the door in his hurry. Rolling his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering what on earth he got himself into with this kid. Walking around to Roxas’ side, he threw open the door, surprising Roxas. The blond gave him a sheepish smile as he finally got his belt off, definitely not having the same attitude as the punk who just was moaning like no tomorrow in his ear. He asks tough, but he’s just a little shy dork, isn’t he? Axel can already feel the future headache setting on because of this little kid. Grabbing Roxas’ wrist, he pulled the kid out of his car, tugging him to the front door, needing him in there _now_. Roxas wasn’t sure if riling up Axel was such a good idea any more… He seems more...aggressive now. Not that Roxas minds, since maybe this’ll be a good thing? Axel suddenly tugged Roxas in front of him, much to the blond’s surprise, pushing him up against his front door. He pressed against him, humming into his ear as he rocked his hips against Roxas’ ass, amused by the gasp and whimper he let out. “ You can stay right there and take responsibility for getting me hot.” Axel hummed into his ear, still grinding against him as he reached in his pocket for his keys.

“ I-Isn’t this a little…. out in the ah~ o-open?” Roxas questioned, feeling a little embarrassed about doing this kind of thing out where people could still see. Axel rolled his eyes as he put his key in the lock, unlocking the door, not opening it yet since he’s enjoying this position.

“ It’s late at night, who’s going to be able to even see us, let alone care what we’re doing? Already getting second thoughts?” Axel teased, pulling away from Roxas to open the door, ushering him inside. He was still unbelievably aroused and wanted this kid in his bed asap.

“ No! I-I want to do it I-” The short blond was cut off by Axel’s laugh, surprised that Axel wrapped his arms around his waist. Hey, he won’t complain about this. Axel has a wonderful laugh and being held by him is wonderful too. Though it’s not what he’d thought would happen considering they’re going to have sex.

“ It was a joke, it’s obvious you wanna do this. Just, remember what I said about what this’ll be, and tell me if you’re scared and we’ll stop, okay?” Too late for Roxas to not be scared….he’s been scared since he thought up this stupid plan in the first place. “ Now, off.” The taller man grabbed the bottom of Roxas’ shirt, easily pulling it off. That action sparked another round of aggressive kissing as the clothes started getting tugged on and pulled off.

    It was hard for them to stumble their way up to the bedroom, seeing as they were both engrossed in kissing each other and running their hands through each other’s hair. By the time they got there, Axel was down to his boxers and Roxas’ pants were just barely hanging on. The more experienced redhead pushed Roxas onto the bed, kneeling on the edge of the bed as he slowly tugged his boxers down. He had a feeling that the younger man was a virgin and hadn’t even seen another person’s naked body, let alone during sex. Which is why he felt the need to tease him about it and sensually pull his boxers down. Axel glanced up to see Roxas intently watching him, looking excited and nervous all at once, which looks very cute on him. Smiling to himself, Axel pulled them down his thighs, holding in his hiss at his arousal being free. He didn’t even have to look at him to know Roxas was flustered and embarrassed about seeing every part of him. Kicking the boxers the rest of the way off, Axel crawled up to Roxas, seeing how red the other man’s face was. He’s too cute for his own good. Leaning down, Axel kissed his way down the small blond’s stomach, trying to calm him down, his stomach rising and falling with his hitched breaths. Once he reached Roxas’ little peach fuzz right above his pant line, he grabbed both his pants and boxers, ready to tug them down.

“ W-Wait! U-Um….I..” Roxas wasn’t sure what was wrong, but he was just, nervous. Axel has a godly body and he just…..doesn’t. He doesn’t want Axel to laugh at him or not want to have sex with him anymore or something. Since he knows he just barely managed to get Axel to let him here, and Axel can stop any time he wants to, Roxas would just have to deal with that. Needless to say he didn’t want to mess anything up. His waning virginity was depending on him to hit it off with Axel so he can experience unbelievable pleasure. Looking down at Axel, he felt his worries go away slightly at the look in Axel’s intense, vivid jade eyes.

“ It’s okay Roxas, you’re gorgeous, just relax and breathe.” He cooed, waiting for Roxas to move his hands off of the top of his and relax. Once he finally felt the tension drain out of the younger man’s body, he pulled his pants and boxers off in one smooth tug. Of course Roxas couldn’t help but yelp, crossing his legs as best he could to hide himself. It was just reflex. He’s never had the situation where being completely nude underneath someone was a normal, okay thing. The blond could just feel his face burning with a blush, the fact that Axel was _right there_ only made him that much more embarrassed. God, what did he get himself into…?! “ Hey now, no hiding, spread those lovely legs for me babe.” Axel teased with a hum, slowly running his hands up Roxas’ thighs, working his fingers between them. Said blond screwed his eyes shut, blushing furiously as he allowed Axel to push his legs apart. It was a weird combination of alluring and mortifying to be splayed in front of the sexy redhead in such a sexual way. It was also a new to him to feel his arousal throb because of Axel’s hands rubbing his inner thighs. Damn him and his deep, sensual voice. “ Are you a virgin?” Roxas’ eyes flew open at the sudden question, stutters flowing out of him while he tried to come up with the right words. What made it worse was looking back at the situation in front of him. His arousal was aching between them as the equally naked and glorious Axel loomed over him with an amused look on his face. Oh how embarrassing….

“ N-No! I-I’m not….” Roxas mumbled, not wanting to admit that this is his first time. It was also his first kiss ever too, but he won’t readily tell Axel that either. The less he knows, the better. It might turn him off like telling him his real age did. Naturally Axel gave him a look of disbelief, not trusting that Roxas was being truthful. Which is the smart option.

“ Mh hm. Right. How you feel about rim jobs?” The less experienced of the two felt the color drain out of him at the question. What….is that? Should he know what that is? What does it involve?!

“ Uh s-sure. Love it.” He stuttered, trying to play off his confusion on what it was. Maybe having confidence is the way to go? Even if he has no idea what it’s like to have sex, faking knowing it will work for him. Axel smirked down at him, knowing that the little brat was going to lie to his face about it. He knows damn well this kid has to be a virgin and has no clue what a rim job is.

“ Do you? Go to it.” Throwing the man under him a challenging look, Axel watched as Roxas looked over his body in panic, trying to guess where one would do a rim job. He’d be a liar if he said he didn’t enjoy watching the other squirm. He was too cute to handle. “ Thought so. You’re a virgin. So, with that clear, we should get you off before you cum before I get the chance to fuck you.” Scooting down a bit, Axel leaned down to nearly brush his lips against Roxas’ twitching need. To amuse himself, he lightly blew on it, watching Roxas wiggle as his arousal throbbed harder. Roxas couldn’t believe his eyes at watching Axel get ready to give him a blow job. He’s getting a blow job from the sexiest man he’s ever laid eyes on….He’s going to die. Taking him in without any warning, Roxas felt the pleasure rock through him. The wet muscle gave him amazing sensations he’s never felt before. My god he knows how to work his tongue! Letting out a strained moan, Roxas grabbed at Axel’s hair, needing something to ground him. His toes curled as he unknowingly bucked his hips slightly before the redhead quickly restrained them, noises he didn’t even know he could make escaping his lips.

“ Fuck! Axel! God, _please_! _Oh fucking hell_!” Within a minute his mind had turned to a pleasant mush, Axel’s name the only coherent thing he can say. His back kept arching off the bed as pleasure kept flowing through him. That has to be the most heavenly feeling ever! Oh god, if this is just the foreplay, he can’t _wait_ for the actual sex! In no time Roxas was crying out, seeing stars as he climaxed, arching was the heat in his groin relaxed. Trying to catch his breath, he panted as he watched Axel lick his lips, having swallowed everything. The already flushed Roxas got that more red in embarrassment that Axel actually _swallowed_ his cum like it was a little treat.

    After the adventure of the uncomfortable stretching and feeling of fingers, Roxas felt a little unsure about this. Axel is bigger than his fingers and his fingers didn’t feel too good…. He’s never had this happen before so he doesn’t know how it feels. Though he’s heard that it feels amazing, so he could only guess it’ll be nice. Grabbing the toned shoulders of his soon to be lover, Roxas, couldn’t help that his body tensed up. He could feel Axel’s arousal against him and it didn’t calm him down in the least. If anything it worried him more. This is the point of no return. He’s going to be deflowered.

“ Hey, you have to calm down, okay? I stretched you enough that you shouldn’t feel too much pain. I’m going to go really slow for you too, so don’t hesitate to tell me to stop if you need to breathe, okay? I promise I’ll be gentle until you get used to it. I’ll make you feel good Rox.” Axel soothingly reassured him, placing light kisses on his jaw and his parted lips. He’s not sure when it happened, but he somehow had been tearing up, Axel kissed his eyes making his tears roll down his face. Well that certainly helped calm him down. The redhead down have a way with words when he wants to. Allowing his legs to be wrapped around Axel’s waist, he readied himself for Axel. It was anything but pleasurable, the pain running up and down his spine as he clawed at Axel’s shoulders and arms for support. Fuck that hurts! Not as bad as he thought, thanks to Axel, but it still wasn’t mind blowing pleasure. “ Fuck, you’re really tight.” The breathy groan from the redhead was right in Roxas’ ear, arousing him slightly despite the dull ache in his ass.

    As soon as Axel started moving, he understood why there was so much hype about this kind of sex. It felt like Axel hit his sweet spot with every thrust, his mind blanking out was he moaned loudly. Caring about being shameless was the furthest thing from his mind as he arched into Axel, clawing at his back while he mewled and moaned. Luckily the redhead had the thought to muffle his pleased noises with a hot kiss, their lips not meeting gracefully. They only shared grunts and muffled moans, the pace picking up. It kind of seemed like Axel forgot his promise to be gentle when he started thrusting roughly, egged on by Roxas’ noises. Said blond was in pure ecstasy as his rough lover grabbed his hips, using it to hit his sweet spot even harder. Roxas had no more control of his volume as he cried out for Axel to do it harder, needing more of it, his body on fire as he rubbed against Axel. Before he could even warn him, Roxas felt himself release, Axel groaning out at the sudden tighter heat. Looked down at himself, the blond was vaguely aware that, even though he just climaxed, he was still insanely aroused. What didn’t help was Axel hadn’t stopped his rough pace, not caring Roxas’ climax was all over their stomachs.

    Suddenly getting flipped around, Roxas was more than okay with being done this way. If it was possible, Axel nailed his poor prostate better, being as rough as he possibly could. It was endlessly arousing to hear the toned man pant and moan into his ear, feeling his burning lips against the lobe of his ear. He could only moan at feeling his lover bite down on his neck, licking and sucking hard enough to make a lovely red hickey.

“ God, you’re so beautiful and gorgeous. You’re so fucking hot Roxas. Fuck! You need to be mine only. No one else gets you.” Roxas felt ready to melt into a puddle at Axel’s possessive growls, welcoming more of the hickeys. He could get used to this. This is complete heaven! He’d more than willingly give himself up to Axel. At Axel slipping his hand underneath Roxas and stroking him, he felt himself climax again, not able to take all this stimulation. God, he’s going to die if Axel keeps sending him into euphoria so many times! This time he felt Axel tense up against him, muffling his gorgeous moan on Roxas’ shoulder as warmth filled said blond. God, he managed to get Axel to climax?! He was almost thinking he wouldn’t, seeing as he lasted a lot longer than Roxas.

    After an exhausting two more rounds of this, Axel finally stopped, Roxas feeling like he just lost a year’s worth of energy. What happened to going easy on him?! Not that he minds, he’s a very happy man right now, but still. Gentle went out the window pretty damn fast. He’s going to have to take responsibility if Roxas can’t walk tomorrow morning because of his sore ass! Collapsing against Axel’s warm, comfy bed, Roxas welcomed Axel’s strong arm wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer. The afterglow was nearly as good as the sex itself, Roxas’ tired brain finally registering all the flattering compliments Axel gave him. He’s….never been...called gorgeous or beautiful before… especially by someone so...attractive. He’s always wanted to hear that… It makes him all giddy inside. Maybe he has a chance with Axel after al! He thinks he’s attractive! That’s a start, isn’t it?! Axel clearly enjoyed this as much as he did, so maybe he’ll rethink things! This can be something more! If he just tries a little harder, he’ll snag him for sure. Cuddling up to Axel’s sweat slick chest, he smiled to himself, excited and content with the world. Nothing is wrong right now. This is perfect. Oh wait...he should ask if he can even stay here… the last thing he’d want is to try and sneak back into his house, smelling like aggressive sex and _looking_ like he got sexed up by a drop dead gorgeous redhead. That’d be hard to explain to his parents…

“ Hey, Axel? Can I...spend the night?” He tentatively asked, wrapping his arms around Axel, gently tracing the scratches he gave Axel’s back. Oops...he’ll have to apologize for clawing up the poor older man’s back. He kind of wasn’t paying attention to what he was grabbing...Said redhead grunted tiredly, burying his face into Roxas’ damp locks.

“ Yeah, it’s fine…” He mumbled, sounding on the verge of sleep, all the pleasure having worn him out too. Allowing himself a private smile, Roxas kissed Axel’s collar bone, nuzzling his face into Axel, enjoying his almost spicey smell. Whatever soap or cologne his-now lover- was using, he approved. It was kind of gross to be pressed up against the other man, both of them sweaty and having left over’s from their passionate night on their stomachs and groins. It’s fine by Roxas, he’ll just deal with it in the morning, right now he has to enjoy being wrapped up in such a sexy man.

0-Axel-0

I lazily started waking up, feeling a lot hotter than usual. It also felt like I was more weighed down too, and I was too tired to care why. It didn’t occur to me what happened last night at first, my sleep deprived brain not quite up to functioning yet. Groaning, I tried stretching out, not quite able to, thanks to the mysterious weight. Slowly opening my eyes, I was met with a head of blond hair, a sweet angel face buried into my chest. His even breaths blew over my chest, his shorter legs tangled with mine, his arms pinned between us. Based on what I’m feeling against my inner thigh, he’s most definitely butt naked. Ah yes, this little punk. I remember everything now. Sweet cheeks convinced me to take him home with his flustered face, teased me in the car, and then I fucked his brains out. Biting back my heavy sigh, I knew that I was royally fucked. I completely lead this kid on. He has it in that little cute ass head of his that he has a chance with me because I made love to him. He’s my responsibility now… Great. Now I’m the babysitter. Congrats Axel. Good luck getting rid of _this_ little lost puppy dog. God...he still lives with his parents, doesn’t he…? They’re probably worried sick about their ‘sweet little angel’ meanwhile he was getting nailed into next week by some guy he met at a local club. Glorious. Bet he said he was staying over at a friends place… What did I get myself into? I should’ve turned his tight little ass into the bouncer and saved myself the headache. Looking down at his peaceful face, I brushed his messy bangs out of his face, melting at how cute he looked. What a cutey…. Fucking hell. He’s every inch of my type. Fuck my life. Running my thumb along his perky, pink lips, I drowned in his sleepy mewl. I’m such an idiot.

Carefully shifting a tiny bit, I let my hand travel down his side, glad he was out like a light thanks to me. Should’ve gone easier on the little virgin, three rounds might’ve been a bit too much. Lightly groping said wonderful ass of his, I went to rubbing his thigh. His body is perfect too, not as toned as mine, but he’s no twig, that’s for sure. You can feel his muscle underneath his skin. A little more effort and he could tone up, but he’s pretty perfect like this. I paused at seeing his droopy length, very tempted to just pleasure him awake. He needs to rest, I can’t do that. Maybe another tim- no! There will _not_ be another time. He is not getting any more attached than he already is! Looking back up at him, with his head tilted to the side like it is, my possessive hickeys covered his pale neck. Geez, I’m going to have to teach him out to cover them up, aren’t I? Can’t have dear old mom and dad seeing their baby with hickeys. Carefully scooting out of his hold, I decided to let sleeping beauty get some rest. He needs to save his energy. Leaning down, I pecked his neck, earning me a soft noise as he turned over. Covering up his bare butt with the covers, I made sure that I wouldn’t be tempted to do something bad. Roxas is too gorgeous, it’s hard to help myself. He is my type after all, but I could do without him being a kid. I’m 23 and he’s just barely 19. Four years? That’s a decent gap for me, I don’t know how I feel about that.

Running a hand through my tangled hair, I headed out of my room, planning to go downstairs. Might as well cook up some breakfast for me and my little blond. Rolling my shoulders, I winced at the small pain that went through my back. Geez, should’ve told kitty to put the claws away. I bet my poor back is mince meat. Blinking, I looked down the hall, seeing our clothes scattered everywhere. Fuck, we were trying to crawl down each other’s throats, weren’t we…? Even our boxers made it outside of my doorway… I guess I was a little too enthusiastic about tossing them away. Rubbing my face tiredly, I tried to not groan at how deep I’ve dug myself into this. I’m going to have to be very careful to not lead him on anymore. Resisting banging my head against the nearest hard surface, I went into my kitchen, trying to come up with something to make. Luckily I usually don’t have company, so walking around naked isn’t a problem. Plus the only ‘company’ I have right now, I fucked, so it’s not like he hasn’t seen me naked already.

It didn’t take me long to whip up some bacon and pancakes, dishing up two plates worth. Licking my fingers, I made my way back upstairs, leaning in the doorway. Looking over, I still found Roxas sleeping, snuggled up with my pillow. You’d think he’d be up by now. He needs to get home at some reasonable time, since I’m not going to be responsible for him all the time. Walking over to him, I pulled back the covers, leaning down to his ear.

“ Time to get up.” I hummed, only getting him to turn over on his stomach, his ass up in the air now. Grinning to myself, I knew I couldn’t pass this up. Pulling my hand back, I gave him a nice slap on the ass, getting a loud yelp from Roxas, his butt having a little color to it now. Well that got him up, didn’t it. “ Wakey wakey sweet cheeks. Time for breakfast.” I told him simply, heading back over to my spot in the doorway as he rubbed his sore butt, grumbling the whole time.

“ You didn’t have to do that! My poor butt is already sore, thanks to you and your ‘gentleness’.” I could just _hear_ the pout in his voice. Sure enough, when he looked over to my, he had the cutest pout on. Though when he took in the sight of me, his face went red as he quickly looked away. “ C-Can’t you put on clothes….” The small blond mumbled, flustered about me being naked.

“ What’s the point? I’m going to be taking a shower after breakfast anyways.” I pointed out, watching as he got up, covering himself as he grabbed his boxers. Letting myself smile at how adorable it was that he still felt the need to cover up, even after we had sex. “ You do know it’s pointless for you to cover up, right? I sucked your dick last night, so me seeing it now isn’t a big deal.” My vulgar language made Roxas squeak, giving me a disbelieving look, clearly still not losing his virgin mindset. “ We’ll have to get you some drugs.” I teased, laughing at the bewildered look he gave me, wondering if this kid had a sense of humor. “ Pain pills, stupid. It was a joke. I don’t have illegal drugs.”

    Leading him downstairs to the kitchen, I sat down and started happily eating my breakfast, seeing Roxas looking shy and unsure of everything now. He picks now to lose his confidence? It’s just eating breakfast. There’s nothing bad about it. Eventually he warmed up again, relaxing enough to enjoy his breakfast. I’m a pretty good cook, it was a skill I honed over years of being a single man living on my own. Sure I’ve had flings but nothing serious enough that they moved in with me, making it so I wouldn’t have to cook. Roxas seemed to approve, seeing as he gulped down and took the pain pill I gave him in no time. I was surprised when he went in for seconds, seeing as he’s so tiny I figured he wouldn’t be eating much. He must be hungry after the workout he got from our fun last night. Covering my mouth with my hand, I smiled to myself, not wanting to show him how amused I am by how cute he acts.

“ Well I’m going to go take a shower.” I declared after we finished our breakfast, putting our plates in the sink. I’ll wash them later on, no point in doing them right now. Stretching my arms above my head, I headed upstairs to my bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way. It’ll be a good time to get myself to cool down my thoughts about Roxas. That little jerk already got into my head...This is just bad. Really, really, _bad_. What the fuck am I _doing_?! I know exactly what I’m not supposed to do, yet I’m doing it anyways. Don’t lead him on and don’t fall for him. I’m better than falling for some kid over a one night stand. I shouldn’t have let him stay. I should’ve brought him to his friend’s and wiped my hands clean of him. Yet here I am, feeding him and being curled up in bed with him, leading him on. Get it together Axel!

    When the water was finally a decent temperature, I hopped in, letting the luke water water run over my head. Breathe Axel, just, get rid of him as fast as possible. Running my hands through my hair, I felt something rub against me, two hands grabbing me for support. God...why me?!

“ What are you doing in here Roxas?” I asked, looking over to him tiredly, wondering if he had some sort of sense that let him know I was close to getting rid of him. Letting him know to come around me and make me forget my promise to myself. I knew he was going to be trouble. A small pout tugged at his lips, his big blue eyes give me the sad, puppy dog look. Fucking hell.

“ I don’t know… I mean, I thought maybe something could...you know, happen… and I needed a shower anyways so I thought it’d be good to conserve water.” He quietly stated, playing with his fingers coyly, looking off at the shower wall dejectedly.  Don’t….cave...just, push him away Axel. Don’t do it.

“ Roxas, don’t you remember what I told you last night?” I pointed out, hoping he’d get the picture and would stop tempting me. He’s a kid! I’m not what he needs! He needs another punk ass kid! Not some 23 year old who can easily break his little heart. I’m definitely not the boy to bring home to mom and dad. His sad, doe eyes only got worse, his shoulders drooping forward as his face got sadder. Fuck, no caving! It doesn’t matter that he’s cute! He can’t be with me! If he doesn’t leave soon it’ll just hurt him later when he gets attached and develops feelings!

“ Selectively….I don’t get why there’s no chance for me though. I’m old enough to know what I want, and I want you. I’ll prove it to you, I swear!” His deadly baby blues looked back over to me, a spark of determination in them, proving he’s going to pursue me. Didn’t he hear me?! I’m. Not. Good. For. Him! Feeling my resolve start crumbling, I groaned in my head, knowing I didn’t stand a chance against those ocean blue eyes. He’s going to get hurt, but I warned him. I don’t want to hurt him, but if he pursues me, he’ll get hurt.

“ You do that. Don’t take this as a yes, since it’s still a big fat no. If you want to waste your time trying to prove something to me, knock yourself out. You won’t prove it to me, but try all you want.” Rolling my eyes at him, I grabbed his arm, tugging him over to me, pressing him up against the shower wall. Not caring that the water was washing over us, I cupped his face in my hands, kissing him slowly. Roxas melted right away, moving his lips slowly against mine- although clumsily. His damp hair fell against my nose, making me have to brush it out of his face, running my hand back through his dripping hair. The blond made a small pleased noise, grabbing my hair lightly, encouraging our little, passionate locking of lips. Deciding to indulge him, I figured he could do with knowing what real making out is. Rubbing circles on his hip, I used his gasp of surprise as an opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth. He let out a moan as I rubbed my tongue against his, trying to get him to participate. Tilting my head to the side some more, I deepened our kiss, Roxas shyly tangling his tongue with mine. Loving his sweet, syrupy taste, I made sure to get a feel for his mouth, Roxas warming up to our french kissing. Though it didn’t last long, Roxas pulling back slightly to gasp for breath. It was erotic to see his flushed face, eyes barely open, our tongues touching still, a strand of spit connecting us. It was picture perfect. It was enough that it made me lose control a bit. Flipping him over, I roughly pressed him against the tile, a low, sexy moan coming from Roxas. Moving to press flush against Roxas, I started rubbing my forming arousal against Roxas’ ass, needing to get off now. Grabbing Roxas’ hips, I basically started nailing him without putting myself inside. Grabbing Roxas’ face, I turned it to me, moans spilling out of him. Unable to help myself after the alluring, flushed, look he was giving me, I stuck my tongue back into his mouth. I need him, now. I don’t give a fuck that this is majorly leading him on.

    Getting frustrated with this, I moved to flip him back around, grabbing his legs to easily push him up the wall. He squeaked at me suddenly whisking him off his feet, wrapping his legs around my waist like I wanted him to. Eagerly shoving myself inside him, I figured he was still loosened up from last night. Forgetting this was a virgin ass I was dealing with, I moaned at the tightness, throwing my head back in ecstasy. Roxas let out a hiss of pain, but it was easily kissed away. Desperately thrusting, I tried to hurry up, wanting this to just be a quicky. That little jerk muffled his moans by biting down on my neck, making more than a few hickeys. Grabbing his leaking arousal, I started stroking him roughly, feeling how loud he was moaning against me. It didn’t last long before he got unbelievably tight and we both came together. Not the way I wanted things to go, but I’m satisfied. Quickly washing both of us up, I got out of the shower, pulling Roxas along with me. Nice job not leading him on Axel, you sure know how to lay down the law. After covering up his hickeys for him, I pulled him into my room, hurrying to get dressed.

“ Come on, get dressed. I was going to meet up with my friends and you need to get back to your parents or friend’s place or wherever the fuck you’re supposed to be.” I told him, ushering him to go grab his clothes that were scattered all over. I forwent boxers and just slipped on some ripped jeans and a black muscle shirt before throwing on a red plaid over shirt. Pulling my unruly, after sex hair up into a ponytail, I quickly slipped on my boots and usual bracelets. Making my way downstairs, I saw Roxas glumly finishing with putting on his shoes, definitely pouting. Rolling my eyes at what a baby he is, I grabbed his face as I went to walk past him. “ No pouting, you punk.” Giving him a fast kiss, I moved to grab the back of his shirt, pushing him out the front door.

    I’m pretty sure Roxas was still pouting as we got into the car, seeing as he pointedly looked out the window, not talking to me. Whatever. That’s how I want things to stay. He can be upset with me for wanting him back to where he belongs all he wants. It’s better for me anyways.

“ How old are you anyways, you never said.” He mumbled, even sounding angry with me. Yup, he’s a kid alright. He’s sorely mistaken if he thinks him failing to give me the silent treatment will make me feel bad for him.

“ I’m 23, sweet heart.” I hummed, easily driving my way to where my friends usually hang out. I’m going to be fashionably late, with child in tow. Oh well, hopefully I can have him go away before my friends have time to see him. A scoff came from the seat next to me, Roxas not happy with my age apparently. I can say the same to him.

“ You’re not that much older! Four years isn’t anything!” The blond whined, only making a headache start blooming. Really? Does he really want to fight me on this? I think I know better than him that this isn’t a good idea between us.

“ Maybe so, but I say it’s too big of a difference. You’re already acting childish as it is, so that’s only proving me right. Aren’t you supposed to be working on proving me wrong?” I pointed out as I parked my car, spotting where my friends were sitting around at. Glancing over to Roxas, I saw he was pouting at me again, not looking pleased with me, but looking as determined as ever. Great, did I just encourage him into trying harder? Why do I end up doing the opposite of what I wanted to do? Trouble is exactly what he is…

    Getting out of my car, I started heading for my friends, hoping Roxas goes away. Though I have a feeling that he’s going to stick by me until I send him away. Sure enough, I felt his hand slip into mine, the smug little bastard giving me innocent doe eyes. Man, it’s hard to decide whether this was worth an awesome lay for this huge headache. He’s fucking damn lucky he’s got first time virgin luck. I could just _feel_ the stupid grins on my friend’s faces, knowing they were going to give me shit about having Roxas clinging to me. This outta be good.

As soon as we got over to where my friends were hanging out, we got the biggest grins I’ve ever seen. Fucking pricks. They just are sitting here with their smug asses while I’m fucking stuck with a stupid blond kid proclaiming his love to me. Demyx was the first one to lean forward, looking Roxas over with his usual, stupid smile.

“ Oh~, and who’s this cutie?” He cooed, approving already of Roxas, who only gave him the fakest look of innocence. If only it was okay to throttle him for being a little shit. Huffing, I took a seat at our usual table next to the skate park, frowning when Roxas made himself at home on my lap.

“ My supposed to be one night stand. I’ve gotten stuck with babysitting our darling here,” I grabbed Roxas’ cheek, lightly jerking his head around, much to his protests. He pissed me off, so it’s only fair. “ because he was in a place he wasn’t supposed to be and got me to take him home. But he couldn’t go back to mommy and daddy, because he was all sexed up and could barely see straight from being fucked senseless. Poor baby, huh? Even after _repeatedly_ being told by me that _it’s not going to happen_ , angel face here insisted that he was going to prove me wrong. That we’d be good together, despite him barely being 19.” I hissed out, glaring at the side of Roxas’ head. Said blond tilted his head back to give me a pleased smile, not caring that I was proclaiming I wasn’t happy with him.

“ Aw! That’s cute! How could you say no to that face Ax!” Demyx complained, siding with Roxas already. Figured, he’d be all for me settling down with this brat. He has the same type as me, short and cute, so he’s biased. Plus Zex, his boyfriend, is older than him, so he’s very biased. Looking down at Roxas, I narrowed my eyes.

“ Like this, no.” I looked down at Roxas while saying no, earning me a fake pouty face from Roxas, who was doing this on purpose. Jerk.

“ Wow, didn’t peg you as a cradle robber Ax! Learn something new about someone every day.” Xigbar piped up, just having to be a dick to me. He knows damn well that I don’t like to date people younger than me, so he has to make me feel worse about Roxas still hanging around. If I could get rid of him, I would, but I just can’t!

“ I’m not a cradle robber! He’s not _that_ young. He’s legal at least, and it’s definitely against his will, seeing as this little prick was _begging_ for me to deflower him.” I grumbled, glaring at Xig before glaring off at the punks skateboarding, having a grand ole time. Jerks. Bet they don’t have a little blond tagging along with them, trying to be in a relationship despite them saying no.

What made it worse was the fact all my friends were eagerly talking with Roxas, hitting it off with them. They all seemed to adore him and he was confidently talking to them, smoothly answering any of their questions about him. They asked if he was still in high school and where he plans on going to college and what he likes to do and if he can hang out again sometime with us. Demyx especially was fawning over Roxas, telling him that we look super cute together and that he’s rooting for him to convince me to go out with Roxas. Demyx even urged Roxas to come over to his side of the table for a minute, showing him something and typing something. I didn’t hear what he was telling Roxas but I could make out the last part, ‘ I’m on your side’. Great, he’s going to help Roxas be even more annoying, isn’t he? He’s so lucky he’s cute. Roxas thanked Dem and came back over to me with a smile, putting his phone away.

“ Well I need to get back now, so I’ll see you guys later. It was fun meeting you all! Hopefully we can do this again soon.” The short blond told us, looking over to me as he got closer, leaning against me with his cheerful smile. If he’s trying to make me feel guilty about saying no to him, it’s working. I wish he wouldn’t look so extremely happy about being around me, like he’s been waiting for someone like me to come around. This cute blond is going to do me in I think… I can’t handle him making me go against what I’m telling myself. Roxas leaned down and gave me a kiss that I allowed to happen, figuring it wouldn’t lead him on too much. Not as much as having a quick round of sex in the shower. That was, until I felt his tongue lick at my lips. Grabbing his face, I pulled away, giving him a look, his light pink tongue still sticking out. Didn’t he get enough of it in the shower?! Licking his tongue, I softened my look a little bit, not having the heart to be mad at him for wanting a kiss.

“ Keep it in your mouth, you little brat.” I teased, trying my best to not smile at his bright grin as he leaned back in for a few more quick pecks. I think he was forgetting that he was supposed to be somewhere, seeing as he was engrossed in giving me kisses. His hands tangling into my hair. “ Don’t you, need to, go, somewhere?” I got in between kisses, amused that he only hummed, pecking my cheek before head headed off. Leaving me with my friends who all laughed at me because it was so painfully obvious that he was heads over heels for me.

    The next couple weeks were hell for me. Roxas made it his mission to constantly be in my life. He’d be hanging out with my friends before I even got there, he’s hanging out with Demyx now I guess. He figured out where my work was and is now a frequent customer to the cafe. It’s almost embarrassing to me how _obvious_ he makes it that he’s there for me. Roxas will just sit there and ogle me the whole time, until I grab him and drag him out of the cafe with me. After, I’m guessing, getting my number from Demyx, he’s made it his morning ritual to send me good morning texts. One day I woke up and was going to make lunch when I had heard a sound outside and went to the window in my livingroom to see what it was. There I found Roxas trying to look casual while he skateboarded back and forth on the sidewalk in front of my house. I had to go and yell at him to get in here already. What just topped it off was that he must’ve came here straight from his school, seeing as he had his backpack on, making me cringe. Since then he’s always came here after school, either hanging around or doing something passive. I wish he’d just knock or something so I wouldn’t have to keep telling him to come in. Every time he comes over we end up having sex. It’s great, so I’m not complaining, but I should know better. How is this not leading him on? I’d never admit it, but now I’m getting used to him being constantly around me. I found myself waiting for him to show up so I could get my fill of him. It’s only been two weeks at best, yet he’s already doing a good job of convincing me to change my mind.

    He always had to leave before it got too late so that way his parents wouldn’t worry about him. He’s gotten better at covering up his hickeys, but I always have to check for him. I’d be a liar if I said I didn’t enjoy his kisses or having sex with him, or being around him. He’s rubbing off on me and I can’t bring myself to send him away. I still tell him that my opinion hasn’t changed, but I’m slowly beginning to doubt myself… It’s starting to feel like I don’t feel as passionate about us definitely not being together. Though at this point it almost seems like we are, since he’s always around. He doesn’t give me any time to try and forget about him before his cute little face pops up again. Getting dressed for today, I stretched, planning to meet up with my friends again, knowing Roxas would be in school for a few more hours. I already texted him that I wasn’t going to be home, so that way I wouldn’t feel guilty about him waiting out there for me. Though I didn’t say that I was going to be with my friends, but I’m sure he’ll figure it out.

    Sighing, I sat down at our usual table once I got to the skate park. Letting my head drop to the table as my friends sent me amused looks. They knew exactly what I was so exhausted about. After all, Roxas has somehow become their buddy, so they knew he wasn’t going to be like my usual flings. Usually if I have a one night stand, they might see them the next day, if that. Yet Roxas has been a constant fixture for nearly three weeks now! It’s slightly annoying, yet I don’t feel as pissed off as I should about him butting into my life.

“ He’s like a fucking cute, blond plague with a tight ass. I can’t get rid of him and every time I’m ready to cut him loose, he shows up and makes me not able to forget about him! I’m going to lose my mind!” I hissed, ruffling my hair in frustration, not knowing what to do about him. I don’t want to cave, since I’m firm on him being too young for me, yet I don’t want to break his heart. I keep falling into bed with him and that’s only making things worse! I can’t just say no to that, since I want it just as bad as he does. Oh, fuck my life.

“ He’s got you wrapped around his little finger Ax. You’re in deep.” Demyx hummed, seeming smug and happy that Roxas managed to get into my head. He’s been rooting for him since he first laid eyes on him. I’m regretting ever approaching Roxas, but at the same time I’m glad someone bad didn’t get their hands on him. I’d regret that even more. So at least the little pain in my ass is _my_ pain, so that way I know he won’t be hurt too bad.

“ No he doesn’t. I’m just too nice is the problem.” I mumbled, not thinking that he had me anywhere. He may be in my head, but that doesn’t mean he has me where he wants me. My friends all looked over at something behind me, a little chorus of ‘Roxas! Speak of the devil! Hey, Rox is coming over!’ sounded off. Well at least now I know that the little punk is coming over here now, my friends laughing at the face I made. I had just said that I was annoyed by him being around, and here he is. Planning on trying to not let him get the best of me, I frowned, looking at nothing in particular as we all migrated to the ground, there not enough room for everyone on the table. It’s more comfortable to talk this way anyways, so it just kind of fit. Said little thorn in my side took a seat next to me, always attached to my hip if he could be. Staring at my lap, I listened to the different conversations go on around me, feeling a little bit pissed off at Roxas’ presence. Letting one of my legs dangle off the side of the beginning of the skate park, I picked at the concrete. I’m kicking myself mentally for wanting to at least grab his hand, knowing that I’m not supposed to want any contact with him. I didn’t want to get sucked into this! I felt a weight lean against my side, looking down to see Roxas giving me his usual big doe eyes. He looked a little bit shyer than he usually does, the question swimming in his beautiful blue eyes.

“ Are you mad at me?” He quietly mumbled against my upper arm, peeking up at me with his sad eyes, it not him just faking. Taking a deep breath, I slowly blew it out, softening my look, not wanting to upset him. I fall for the sad eyes every time. I could probably be insanely pissed off and if he gave me the sad eyes, I’d deflate. It’s not fair. He’s not allowed to make it so I can’t be mad at him. Leaning down, I kissed his ear to show I wasn’t that angry at him, hating that I was such a softy.

“ No, I’m not mad.” I told him, nuzzling my face into his hair for a second, relieved to see his small smile. Good. No more sad eyes. I was a little caught off guard at him moving to straddle me, his dorky smile on. Reflexively wrapping my arms around him, I gave him a curious look, not sure what exactly he’s doing. I raised my eyebrows at him kissing my neck, his hips slowly grinding on mine. My body quickly reacted to him, familiar with his touches by now. Fuck, this isn’t what I wanted to happen! A pleased sigh crawled out of me, Roxas’ warm lips feeling wonderful on my bruised neck. One of his newer routines is to cover my neck in hickeys, thankfully I don’t need to cover them up, since I only have my job to worry about. But it’s easy enough to cover them up before my job and then wipe off the makeup after. I let out a low moan at his lips brushing the sensitive spot on my neck, trying to not draw the attention of my friends. “ Don’t you get tired of it?” I asked, not sure how he always has the energy to do this all the time. He seems to always be in the mood and I don’t get it. Though I’m one to talk. I can get in the mood with just a sexy look from Roxas.

“ I’d never get tired of your big dick.” He purred in my ear, obviously trying to arouse me with dirty talk, but it majorly backfired on him. I bit back a laugh, his cute little voice not fitting his words. Hearing him purr is sexy, but him being vulgar, not so much. Funny, yes.

“ Being vulgar doesn’t suit you babe. You’re too cute.” I pointed out in amusement, feeling Roxas smile against my ear, him knowing that it didn’t work either.

“ Oh well, had to try. It’s hard to help myself though, you’re honestly a _very_ sexy man so you can’t blame me for getting hot just looking at you.” There, _that_ get’s me going, hearing something ‘Roxas’, him being the flattering little loser he is. Pulling him up with me as I got up, I tugged him along, needing some sort of release. He’s not getting sex in a public place, but we both need something to happen. Shoving him into an out of the way alley, I pulled him in for an aggressive kiss, enjoying his soft moans as we stumbled over to the wall. Working my leg between his, I roughly ground my leg against his arousal, hearing his whimpers and gasps as he clawed at my arms. “ Mh, wait wait wait! Stop, I wanna try something.” Roxas pulled away, pushing me back a little bit before he moved to push me against the wall. As soon as he got down on his knees, I knew exactly what was going through his head. He’s never actually given me a blow job before, it’s always been that I’ve given him one. I doubt that he’ll be good at it, but hey, he already looks hot from this position. He’s gotta learn some way.

    Roxas reached up to sensually unzip my pants, making sure he rubbed my aching arousal as he did so. He kissed and nipped at my hips as he started pulling down my pants, my lack of boxers on making my skin show right away. Roxas gave me the sexiest look as he glanced up to me, licking and running his lips right next to my groin, driving me crazy with how close he was. It was insane how much my erection was twitching, needing Roxas to just put his mouth around me right now. The little jerk knew exactly what he was doing. He wanted to rile me up so he could get a better reaction out of me. What a little tease he is! God, I’m not sure if I should hate him or love him right now. He tugged my pants down to my knees so he could reach up and spread my legs apart, his hands rubbing my inner thigh.

“ Mm, nice view.” Roxas teased, looking up at me with a sly grin, earning him a low growl from me. If he doesn’t hurry up, I’m going to shove it down his throat! I don’t have the patience to be teased like this right now! Thankfully, he unzipped his own pants before running his tongue along my length, getting me to let out a moan of approval. Fuck, his tongue is _really_ hot! Oh god, I haven’t had this happen in forever!

    The blond actually wasn’t that bad, he couldn’t take in all of me, but he was doing a damn good job at what he was doing. It took everything in me to not buck my hips, my hands gripping his short blond locks roughly. I was trying to not hurt him, but I can’t help it when his warm tongue teases my head like that! Lolling my head back, I panted and did my best to hold in my moans, my legs twitching. Holy fuck, he’s doing this better than I ever thought a virgin would do. Chancing it, I glanced back down at him, about dying at seeing him hurriedly stroking himself, a wanting, alluring look on his face. Roxas looked back up at me, only making it that much sexier, his eyes hazy with lust, his cheeks flushed. An involuntary shudder went through me at him suddenly moaning, not doing good things to me, my hands gripping his hair harder. Seeing that him moaning made me see stars, Roxas took too humming slightly, making me squirm around. I felt my legs twitching as the coiling heat around my groin tightened, letting me know I have to warn Roxas soon.

“ Ro...x...I-I’m gonna cu...m!” I moaned out, arching off of the wall as I climaxed, my muscles twitching happily as I hit my high. Oh, man that was really nice! Don’t think I regret that one at all. Panting as I tried to catch my breath, I loosened my grip on Roxas’ hair, looking down to see how he was after that. My cute blond was still flushed, panting as he tiredly looked up at me, a bit of my climax on the corner of his mouth. His own hands were slick with his own climax, and his hair wasn’t looking much better. Thanks to me it was all messed up and screamed that he had sex. “ God, you’re so hot.” I breathed, wanting to ravish him some more, but I know that’d be a bad idea. I’ve done enough to get him going. Roxas gave me a far away grin, clearly still riding his little high out. That little blond of mine licked his fingers off, only beginning to rile me up all over again. Grabbing his wrists, I helped him up, cupping his face before giving him another rough kiss, both of us staggering around a bit. Roxas was all giggly and I didn’t know why. He let out little pleased noises between his giggles, humming as my hands went down to his zipper. Pulling his boxers back up, and put his little friend back in, I zipped up his pants for him, not wanting to get caught here. The cheeky tease pushed his tongue past my lips, trying to coax me in for another makeout session as I put myself away. Humming, I grabbed his chin, pulling away enough before licking his tongue, getting our spit all over our mouths. Roxas laughed, pushing away from me, wiping at his face with the cutest smile.

“ Ew, that’s so gross! You got your slobber all over me!” He complained, getting me to quirk a smile before shoving him out of the tiny alleyway and into the open with a laugh. Him being giggly must be effecting me. I should’ve probably straightened up Roxas before shoving him back out into public, but oh well. People can assume what they want.

“ And who’s fault is that? You know you love it.” I had just finished zipping up my pants when I came out of the alley, someone nearly running into Roxas. Said blond of mine paused at seeing the other person, the color draining from his face as he hurried to wipe off his face and fix his clothes. Looking over to the person on the skateboard that nearly ran smack into Roxas, I found it looked like another punk. He kind of looked around Roxas’ age and height. Friend maybe?

“ Roxas….what….” The new sandy blond looked over Roxas’ rumpled appearance before he looked over to me, slowly connecting two and two. “ You didn’t….” Roxas’ little friend looked bewildered that we nearly did it in the alley, which I’m guessing means he didn’t tell them about me. I’m surprised, with how persistent he’s been, I would’ve thought they’d have found out. Or that he’d gush to them, since he seems that type.

“ Hayner! Wait up, I keep telling you to not go so far ahead! Oh, hello…?” Two more kids joined the bunch, a girl in braids and a bigger boy. Well, isn’t this a blast. Are all his friends going to crawl out of the woodwork?! The other guy seemed to be in just as much shock as the other blond about Roxas and I. The girl on the other hand, she looked between us and seemed to know something, a look of understanding crossing her face. Glancing over to Roxas, I found that he was steadily getting more and more red in the face. “ Is this the guy you’ve been telling me about?” She asked, smiling over at me happily, the other two boys giving her surprised looks, clearly not in on this as much as her. Roxas shuffled in his spot, looking like he was struggling with getting caught like this.

“ Y-Y-Yeah… it’s him.” The brunette clasped her hands together, looking between us in delight, moving to grab my hand with a bright smile. Well then, I’m not sure what’s going on anymore… why is she so damn happy I’m nailing her friend on a daily basis.

“ Oh my gosh! I’m so glad I get to finally meet you! Roxas just goes on and on about you! He’s fallen for you so hard! He just always has to tell me about how happy he is and how wonderful you make him feel. He also goes into the, other, things you do.” She giggled, much to Roxas’ displeasure, the blond urging her to stop talking. Quirking my brow, I looked over to Roxas, my lover quickly looking away, his ears burning red at being found out. I knew he was the type to gush, he’s too childish not to.

“ Oh does he really?” I hummed, planning to grill him about the fact he’s been talking about our sex and ‘relationship’ to his little friend. It’s unbelievably cute, but that doesn’t mean I won’t tease him endlessly about it. I never would’ve guessed he’d be off bragging about what we did in bed though, I thought he’d be too shy for that. I guess he opens up to the girl about things.

“ I’m Olette! And these doofs are Hayner and Pence. They weren’t in on everything since they’re too slow to handle it. Nice to meet you Axel!” Olette greeted with a cheery smile, shaking my hand while gesturing to the boys in turn. “ Though Hayner is one to talk, considering he’s being nailed by Seifer.” The blond in question sputtered, getting some color to his face as he started denying it profusely. Olette only rolled her eyes, looking like she’s dealt with the boys long enough that she’s used to them. I like her. She’s feisty and amusing. That brunette is okay in my book. Laughing, I went over to Roxas, wrapping my arm around his waist as I looked over his friends.

“ Well it was charming to meet you, but if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be whisking my Roxy off now.” I proclaimed, giving them a little salute before moving to sweep Roxas off his feet. My blond hissed and protested, not enjoying being taken away like this, still flustered by getting caught by his friends in the first place. Yeah, I can feel it now. I’m in deep…. this isn’t good.

    The same things happened for a couple more weeks, he’d show up at my work, with my friends, at my house, all over my life, he’d text me stupid things that’d make me smile. Sometimes he’d sneak out of school early to surprise me when I got out of uni. I told him off for it, since he doesn’t have much left of school, so I don’t want him fucking up because of me. Then he gave me the sad eyes and I had to pull him into my car to kiss him better. I hate to say it, but I got used to him being there. All around, always hanging out. I got no better at not leading him on, since I always ended up doing something sexual with him. Seeing as he’s a ball of hormones and I’ve still got it pent up in me too. Neither of us minded it. It was a stress reliever in a way. Afterwards I’d cuddle and fawn on him, giving him kisses on the spots I know he loved. I’d run my hands through his hair until he fell asleep, then proceed to admire him. I got caught being all lovey eyed at him once, since he pretended to be asleep and then broke out in a fit of giggles at seeing my face. I’m way in deep now. I’m fearing that I’m _too_ far to crawl back out of this. A growing part of me is saying that maybe that’s not such a bad thing, that I’m pretty fine with fall for him.

    Today I figured he wouldn’t come, it was downpouring and I guessed that he’d be at his place. Probably moping around since he couldn’t see me. Yawning, I made my way over to my kitchen, wanting to make an early dinner since I’m starving. I paused at seeing something move outside my living room window. Feeling my gut sink, I walked to the side a couple steps, my eyes widening. There was a shivering, soaked Roxas, his arms wrapped around himself as he stared at the ground, not knocking like the freak he was. Running over to my closet, I grabbed a towel before running and throwing the door open. Tossing the towel on his face, I grabbed his arm, yanking him inside.

“ Will you just knock on the door?! Geez! Look at you!” I hissed, moving to rub the towel on his head, drying off his hair to start. Pushing it back enough that I could see his face, I gave him a look, feeling him shake. “ What on earth are you doing, stupid? Why are you here?” I already knew that. I’m not sure why I even asked. I thought at least he’d knock like a sensible person! I thought he’d stay home like a smart person! It’s raining really hard and he doesn’t own a car! I’m not worth freezing in the rain! He gave me a small smile, trying his best to stop shaking.

“ I wanted to see you.” He simply stated with his quiet voice, killing me with those sad eyes of his. Oh, stop making me feel so guilty! I’m not the one who was making you stay out in the rain.

“ Then why didn’t you text me or call me? Or at least knock for god’s sake Roxas!” I pointed out in an disbelieving voice, giving him a soft look, not getting how much this kid adores me. Resting my forehead on his, I let out a small sigh, lovingly pecking his lips. “ What am I going to do with you?” I quietly mused, giving him a soft smile, gently kissing him again, loving how soft his lips were, even though they’re freezing cold. Pulling away, I ran my thumb along his damp cheek, enjoying the bright smile he gave me, still being the little dork I knew. Grabbing the towel from his head, I took a step back, grabbing the bottom of his soaked shirt, giving it a tug. “ Okay, strip.” I ordered, wanting him in something dry and warm.

“ Oh, so demanding, I like it. Want to do it already?” The younger blond teased with a purr in his voice, giving me a suggestive look. He knows damn well why I want him to strip down. It’s certainly not for where his mind is going. Perverted loser. Huffing, I threw the towel in his face, Roxas yelping in surprise as I crossed my arms.

“ Shut up, you horney brat. Keep that up and you’re not getting anything and I’ll toss you back out in the rain.” I growled, watching him glumly get undressed, admitting that I enjoy looking at his body. Once he was naked, I moved to start toweling him off. I know that he can do it himself, but my protective side is making me want to make sure that he’s fine.

    Roxas claimed that he wanted to take a shower just as I finished drying him off, which made me roll my eyes at him. Fine, let me do all that work to get you dry and then take a fucking shower. Though I’m sure he needed it since it’s not like rain water smells nice. It was fine by me since it gave me more time to read my book. I’m supposed to have it finished and the due date is coming up, so I need to get on with reading it. After pulling my hair into a ponytail so it was out of my face, I laid in my bed with my back against the headboard. It wasn’t long until I heard Roxas come into my room, feeling him start crawling on my bed. Knowing what he was going to do, I lifted my arm up, feeling him crawl over before he rested his head against my chest. He likes to cuddle so I could only imagine that’s what he wanted to do. I started rubbing his back as soon as he was all situated, comfortable with laying like this with him. He feels warmer now, so that’s a relief. I was worried about him there for a minute. Roxas shifted uncomfortably against my side, seeming like something was bothering him.

“ Hey, Axel..?” My little blond quietly started, speaking mostly into my shirt, his face hidden from me. Humming to signal for him to continue, I felt his fingers pick at my shirt nervously, something clearly on his mind. Oh no, please don’t ask me if my mind has changed… I don’t even know myself anymore… “ W-Well, I mean, my graduation is going to be tomorrow and I was wondering, if you could, maybe, I don’t know...come to my grad party on Monday? I’d really like to have you there. To save me from all my stupid relatives and everything.” Roxas asked, being really coy about it. Grad party? Is that it? I thought it was something bigger by the way he was talking. I can handle stopping by a grad party. Though he’s probably hinting as his unspoken date. I know he won’t introduce me as his boyfriend or anything, but I’ll basically be his date.

“ Sure, I’ll go. Can’t hurt to come and celebrate the baby boy’s big day.” I lightly teased, ruffling his hair affectionately, knowing he could use lightening the mood. He seems tense about it for some reason, even though it’s only asking me to just got to his little party. He worries about simple, stupid things, but I like that about him. I’ll add it to the very long list of cute qualities he has. I’ve learned a lot about him over this past month, and everything I’ve learned, I’ve loved. I could feel a smile come to his face through my shirt, welcoming him as he moved to nuzzle against me, wrapping his arms around me as he settled in for the night. Kissing the top of his head, I busied myself with playing with his hair as I kept on reading. This is nice. There’s nothing really bad about this…

    Monday came faster than I was prepared for. Sure it was only two days after the day he asked me to come in the first place, but it came fast! My stomach was tied in knots as I looked in the mirror, adjusting my suit. My hair was about as tame as it was going to get, pulled back in a ponytail. My slightly faded hickeys were expertly covered, my suit nice and clean. I look sharp. Right? I mean, is this good enough? Or was I supposed to just dress nice, but not _this_ nice? I forget if anyone wore a suit to my grad party! Shit. I’m going to look stupid, aren’t I? Is it stupid I’m wearing the tux I went to prom in..? I don’t own any other suits, so this was all I had to choose from. It’s just a simple, normal, black jacket and pants with a white dress shirt and a light blue tie. Nothing weird, right? Fuck, why am I nervous about this?! Well, I guess I _am_ technically ‘meeting the parents’ even though I’m not his boyfriend. It’ll be nerve wracking to be meeting the parents of the guy who I lay nearly every night. Checking my phone, I hurried down stairs, making good time, but I don’t want to be late. I don’t need to be there at the start, just at a reasonable time.

    Fretting the whole drive, I pulled up to the place they were having the party at. Okay, you can do this Axel. It’ll be easy. You’re not the man of the hour, you’re just his moral support and secret arm candy. No one will give a shit about you. They’ll probably assume you’re just another friend or something. Parking my car, I straightened my suit as I went inside, trying to keep the feeling of wanting to puke away. Taking a deep breath, I turned the corner to where I could hear a lot of voices coming from, telling me this must be the party. Looking up, I was surprised to see Roxas right there, turning to me as soon as I looked up. Roxas was definitely not as dressed up as I was. He was just in a cheerfully colored button down with some cargo pants. It suited him, but it made me feel stupid that I was the only one this dressy. My heart melted when I saw his face light up when he saw me, looking over my suit excitedly as he ran up to me, giving me a hug. Roxas pulled away quickly so he could look me over in glee. Smiling fondly down at him, I watched as he looked up at me, moving to grab my tie, fiddling with it.

“ You look amazing Axel.” He gushed, standing way too close to me for being a ‘friend’ but I’m not complaining. Seeing that mesmerizing smile of his up close is worth it. Resisting the urge I had to run my hands through his perfectly fixed hair, I gave him my look of regret.

“ I look stupid… I _feel_ stupid. I dressed up too much, but I wouldn’t miss this.” I hummed, sneakily moving to grab the front of his pants, pushing my thumbs under his shirt. Giving him reassuring strokes on his hip bones, I wanted to make sure he wasn’t feeling stressed about the party. I can’t tell yet. I’m aching for contact with him, since I’m used to touching him all the time when I’m around him. Not necessarily in a sexual way but more in a ‘ I just like being close to him and touching him’. Like touching his hair and stroking his face and tracing circles on his stomach. That kind of thing. I’m going to have to keep telling myself not to touch or kiss him anywhere as long as we’re here. It’s probably going to be hard not to, considering we’re always doing that stuff. I paused when I saw Roxas’ eyes start getting watery, his smile not faltering though, confusing me.

“ Axel… I’m so happy you came, it’s just...wonderful.” Quickly moving my hands up to his face, I wiped at his sudden tears, very caught off guard by it. Giving him a small smile, I stared into his watery baby blues, not having guessed that he’s fell for me this much. Keeping up with wiping away his tears with my thumbs, I internally swooned at his cute giggle.

“ Hey, what’s with the tears?” I teased, very tempted to lean in and kiss his eyes, I held back, hoping no one caught that my hands were on his face.

“ I’m just so happy. It’s nothing, it’s stupid. More importantly, no gift?” Roxas teased, pulling out a fake angry look, not able to pull it off very well since he kept smiling. Dork. Rolling my eyes at him, I thought up something good to tell him.

“ No, your gift comes later tonight.” I purred suggestively, wiggling my eyebrows at him, getting him to playfully hit me on the chest with a laugh. I’m almost surprised he didn’t blush with his family not being that far away. He settled back into fondly playing with my tie, messing up all my hard work. With the content way he was looking at me, I couldn’t help but start leaning in, wanting to kiss him. Catching myself, I stopped, backing up to an acceptable distance. Apparently Roxas had forgotten about everyone else too, seeing as he had closed his eyes at seeing me lean in. We’re both going to have a hard time keeping our hands to ourselves. Looking around to see if anyone was paying us any mind, I grinned at him as I hooked a finger in his belt loop. Using it to tug him out around the corning with me, I listened to him giggle as I gently pushed him up against the wall, my tie still in his hands. We were standing in the doorway too long for anyone to care as it was. Roxas seemed to approve of my idea to sneak away so we could at least share a couple kisses before the party started. My little tease gave me a sly grin, humming as he pulled on my tie to get me to lean down enough that he could kiss me. Grabbing his hips, I gratefully rubbed circles into them, both of us making small pleased noises. It got a little more heated than I had planned, Roxas getting a tiny bit louder as he grabbed my shirt collar, pulling me in to deepen the kiss, parting his lips in invitation. Keeping in mind that if any more of his family members show up right now, they’d be welcomed by us making out. Hearing that the not so sweet blond was close to moaning, I pulled away, figuring that’d be enough to get me through the party. Though Roxas didn’t look like he was okay with stopping there, his eyes already swimming in lust. I know I nearly got stirred up, so I definitely don’t want to get to that point and I know he really doesn’t either.

    Pulling the not so pleased Roxas back around the corner, I straightened out my tie. Luckily neither of us got our hands in our hair because make out hair would be hard to quickly fix. The blond seemed to come to his senses when we got back into the party, realizing that it was a good thing I stopped us. No one seemed to notice that we both mysteriously left together, everyone busy talking amongst themselves. I casually followed Roxas around as he talked to some of the guests, wandering off on my own to go explore. He’s a big boy, he’ll be fine on his own for a little bit. Going over to a table, I paused at seeing a big board with different pictures of Roxas through his years. Having a private smile, I looked over the baby pictures, amused by what a cutie he’s always been. Rox was a smiley baby, wasn’t he? I nearly laughed at the tween pictures of him. One of the pictures having him baring his, braces covered, teeth at the camera, his hair dyed jet black. Woah, that’s not something I’d ever think Roxas would’ve done. He had a little emo phase, cute. He was as big of a dork in his pictures as he usually is, a big dorky smile always on his face. It was almost mesmerizing to see his baby face gradually get more and more handsome as he got older. It slimed out a bit and got more defined, his doe eyes changing a little bit, but not much. I was almost breathless when I saw his senior picture, a very attractive Roxas posing outside, it a close up of only down a little past his shoulders. He wore this plaid light blue shirt, it complimenting his eyes very well. His smile was less dorky and was….older? Charming. It almost made me want to just take it off the board and save it for myself.

“ Excuse me, I’m sorry, but I’m wondering if you’d ever, maybe, want to go on a date with me?” A sudden voice drew me out of my daydreams about the insanely attractive Roxas picture. They almost made me jump with how abrupt it was. Looking over to my side, I saw this random girl giving me googly eyes. Really? You don’t even fucking talk to me and just ask me out like that? Even if I wasn’t wrapped up in Roxas, I would tell her no. Like I’m going to date when the other person is only in for my looks. Hiding my angry thoughts, I gave her a sweet smile, not wanting to break her heart. Though I shouldn’t be able to do that considering she’s had no time to develop a crush on me.

“ I’m sorry, I’m with someone.” I told her, my heart racing at the thought that I just kind of accepted Roxas’ affections. Fuck...did I cave? My stomach is fluttering, the part of me telling me being with Roxas isn’t a bad thing was partying. I’m not sure what exactly I want… I know that the part of me that wants to hold onto Roxas is too big to deny anything. Yet I still have the part of me that’s going ‘ He’s 19 Axel! What are you doing?!’. I’m all mixed up… Luckily the girl left quickly, leaving me to turn back around to gaze at the attractive picture of the source of my confusion. Using the table for balance, I tried to decide what the hell I wanted. It’s not fair of me to keep stringing Roxas along like this. I need to give him a final answer. He’s done enough to prove to me if he’s good or not, so it’s up to me to answer him.

“ So, you’re going to go out with Roxas now? After all, I did see you two sneak off to go have a romantic tryst.” Olette’s voice didn’t scare me like the other girl’s did, not in as deep thought like I was before. Glancing over, I found her giving me her bright smile, looking pretty in an orange sun dress. Orange is her color. Looks good on her. Goes with her hair.

“ Shut up. I haven’t decided yet.” I mumbled, hoping she didn’t take it personally that I was snippy at her for asking me that when I’m in a debate with myself. Obviously he likes me, and I like him. I’m pretty damn sure I’d be sad if he didn’t come around again, since he wasn’t bad to be around. After I got over how persistent he was, he was a cheerful dork and he managed to get me to laugh and smile. Plus we go together well, share our interests and everything. I love giving him affection and adore everything about him. Sure sex is real nice but that doesn’t matter as much. I’m not worried about how the sex is with him, I’m worried about if it’d be good for both of us to date.

“ Ah, I see. Not to try to sway you, but him being with you has made him light up like I’ve never seen. I’m not sure how he’d take it if you told him no, especially after all the chasing he had to do for you. He’s got it so bad, and by looking at you, I know you do too. A couple years shouldn’t prevent you from dating him. He’s mature enough, trust me. Someone his age wouldn’t be any better for him. In fact, I think you’d actually be the best thing for him, seeing as you’re protective over him. You won’t let him get hurt. I know it. You’d sooner maim someone then let your precious Roxy get hurt. He loves you Axel.” Olette put in, not doing a very good job in not trying to sway me. She’s aiming to sway me. It’s working… Letting out a frustrated sigh, I closed my eyes, letting her words sink in. Olette does have a point, I’m probably way better for him than some punk who’s in for the sex and will break Roxas’ heart as soon as he get’s bored. Glaring over at Olette, I wasn’t sure whether to be thankful or to be pissed at her for trying to make up my mind for me.

“ Not trying to sway me my ass. How am I supposed to say no when you say he loves me?” I grumbled, pouting slightly at the fact her words were bouncing around my head now. Thanks for that. Totally needed that. Really need some young girl giving me life advice.

“ Hey, I know that you won’t be guilt tripped into accepting him and I know even if you say no, you’ll let him down easy. That’s why I told you all that. It’s something you need to hear. He’s always gushing about you, anytime I get a call from him, he talks about his redhead.” The small brunette smiled at me, lightly hitting my arm, not even hurting me at all. Letting out another tense breath, I gave her a smile. I know that, but it wouldn’t make it any easier to tell him no…. but I’m starting to shift to not wanting to tell him no. I left someone move to get between us, my heart lurching at seeing a smiley Roxas there. He wrapped his arm around Olette’s shoulders and hooked his arm with mine, seeing as my shoulder is a lot higher than Olette’s.

“ I am so tired of talking. They all ask the same questions!” Roxas whined, leaning against my side, resting his head on my arm. Sly. Use Olette so you can get contact with me. What a sneak. In the usual Roxas manner, he perked back up, looking over to Olette with a thrilled smile. “ Doesn’t he look drop dead gorgeous?! I about died!” He nodded to me, gesturing that it was me he was talking about. Though it’s not like it could’ve been anyone else, since Olette’s made it clear he only has eyes for me. Said brunette giggled at how excited Roxas was about me dressing up for him. She patted his cheek, amused by his smile as she nodded in agreement. “ See I told you that you didn’t look stupid.” My blond insisted nuzzling back up into my arm, giving me the little look of awe and glee that is making me fall that much faster.

“ You’re a dork.” I teased, nudging him with my arm, not able to keep from smiling down at him. Leave it to him to show up and do something like this when I’m struggling with what to tell him. I knew he had some sort of sensor. Can’t say that I hate it. Roxas dropped his arm from his friend’s shoulders, turning to me with a serious look.

“ So uh, I was wondering, would you, like to meet my parents? I mean, they’ve been wondering who you are and everything. I won’t introduce you as my lover or anything, but I thought maybe you’d like to meet them. Or something…” His voice wasn’t very confident, and I could catch that his cheeks got a little redder as he went on. It was clear he was nervous about it and in his mind, it’d be introducing the boyfriend to the parents. God, it’s really hard to not kiss him sometimes…. I really want to just smother him in kisses.

“ I’d love to.” I hummed, allowing him to grab my hand and start leading me through the crowd. Okay, calm down Axel. Don’t get nervous about it. It’ll be fine. They don’t know anything. Just, don’t think about the fact you crawl into bed with Roxas. That those are the parents whose baby you’re fucking. It’ll be fine. No need to be nervous. You haven’t even given him your answer yet, so he has no idea what you’re thinking. My stomach was in knots as he started slowing down just behind an older couple.

“ Mom, dad? This is my...friend Axel.” Roxas introduced, his parents turning to look me over, making me curse his pause. That’s not something normal Rox. Who pauses in introducing someone as their friend unless they’re bullshitting?! Not that it upsets me since part of me is...wanting to proclaim myself as Roxas’ boyfriend. His mom looked nice enough, she gave me a warm smile, making me guess that’s where my lover got his from. His dad on the other hand...he looked like he hasn’t trusted anyone in his life and certainly doesn’t trust me. Not a friendly guy..? Well, one out of two isn’t bad. Mom would make dad understand is what I’m guessing. If we said we’re lovers, that is. After the usual smiles and greetings and casual questions, Roxas’ mom surprised me by asking if she could talk to me away from them. Feeling like I was in trouble, I cautiously followed her, Roxas looking surprised by it too. Why would she want to talk to me…? Did she already figure us out and wants to call bullshit? Maybe a little ‘stay away from my baby!’?

“ Now, I’m a mother, which means I know things. I don’t have to be told to know them. I also see everything. Meaning I know you two must be some ‘friends’ to be doing what you are.” My blood went cold at her basically telling me that she knew what we do. Her voice didn’t sound….angry though. Just sweet and motherly. She didn’t _look_ mad when she turned to me and gave me a soft smile. “ I saw you pull him out the door by the front of his pants and by the look on your faces, I knew it wasn’t for anything ‘friendly’. Even if I didn’t see that, I’ve known. Roxas has been giddy recently and had this new glow, something that screamed ‘ I’m in a relationship’. Plus with him gone so much, I knew something was up. It wasn’t hard to guess that he was gay, since he’s known Olette all his life and was never interested in her. Or any of the other girls running around. He did have a phase where he started giving Hayner funny looks before that went back to him being Hayner’s friend. Also, when Rox has been on the phone with Olette, he hasn’t been all that quiet, so I’ve been able to hear him talking. Talking about some slightly older, handsome, redhead who makes him feel special and makes him happy. And some other, X rated, things.” At that she gave me a firm look, letting me know she wasn’t overly pleased to know her son is promiscuous. “ But, he’s a young man and that’s just something that happens, I understand. I’m just glad that if he has to do something like that, it’s with a man who seems to care about him.” His mother gave me another motherly smile, reaching up to pat my cheek fondly. “ I trust you Axel, I just wanted to let you know I don’t believe any of that ‘friend’ business. So don’t lie to me. His father isn’t that quick so he has no clue, but when you two finally say something, I’ll make him see how good you are for Roxas.” I felt a little bit better at knowing I wasn’t being called over her to be threatened. I knew his mom seemed nice enough. She didn’t even get all that angry with me at knowing that Rox and I crawl into bed together.

“ I'm relieved that you’re not angry with me. I thought I was going to get in trouble.” I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. She gives off the same vibe as Roxas does, so it’s kind of less stressful. “ Here I thought we did a good job at keeping our little greeting secret. Yet both you and Olette caught us. I swear it was only a kiss though.” I quickly amended, not wanting her to think something more R rated was going on. Though it’s kind of annoying to hear from yet another person how happy I’ve made Roxas and that he ‘glows’ now. Is everyone trying to get me and that little brat together?! I’m not allowed to make my own decisions like a big boy?!

    Luckily we went back over to Roxas and his dad, dinner going to be starting soon. Roxas made sure to snatch me back up, grinning as he slipped his hand into mine. He declared that I was going to sit next to him, no doubt for sneaky reasons. Gives us time to be handsy. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at Roxas pulling his chair closer to mine. It’s so funny how cute he is! He’s even more childish because of me having dressed in a tux. Had I known it would’ve gotten me more Roxy love, I would’ve put on this stupid suit sooner! Just to tease him, once everyone had sat down to eat, I ran my hand up his leg, massaging his inner thigh. I felt him jump a bit next to me, not having had expected me to touch him. Once he got over the shock, I felt his hand slip up my leg, copying what I was doing. Both of us were smiling, having a hard time to keep from making any pleased noises. Roxas had to cover his mouth as he giggled, moving his hand off my leg. Playfully rolling my eyes at him, I lightly knocked my shoulder into his. He’s too much for me. His brunette friend’s words were echoing in my head, making me wonder if he’d giggle and smile like this if I told him no… I never told him a specific date of when I’d tell him my answer, so he won’t be expecting it. I think I know what I’m going to tell him though, I’ve certainly gotten enough opinions on it.

    I got to take him home with me after we helped clean up. As soon as we got through the door, Roxas was kissing me, sighing happily.

“ Man! It feels good to finally kiss you! That party felt like it went on forever!” Roxas complained, grabbing at my tie again, grinning up at me. Don’t give me that look… You’re too cute… “ Though I can’t wait to get you out of that suit~. You look seriously hot in it.” My lover purred, pulling on my tie to pull me down for some more kisses. Knowing now was as good of time as any, I pulled away with a soft smile. Putting my hand over his, I rubbed my thumb along the back of it, feeling a bit nervous to tell him.

“ Roxas, I’ve got to tell you something. Listen, we’ve been doing, whatever this is, for a while now. I had told you it was never going to happen in the beginning, that you had to prove yourself to me. I thought about it and figured it was about time that I gave you an answer to it.” I started, watching as his grin dropped and his eyes get wide. Panic and fear took over his bright baby blues, making me want to kiss him until that went away. I knew he was going to want to hear this. “ Even if I may not want to admit it, your dorky charm won me over and I’m head over heels for you. I’ll be your boyfriend.” I told him, smiling as I watched it sink into him, his grin slowly spreading across his face. His hands quickly shot out, grabbing my face to pull me in for a happy kiss. When he pulled away, I saw how watery his eyes were again, his adorable giggle coming back as he started hooping and hollering. I couldn’t help but laugh myself at watching him bounce around, gushing about how pleased he was. Mostly it was inhuman chirps and squeals. Amused that he didn’t even listen to the rest of what I had to say, I leaned against the wall, having to talk over his happy yelling.

“ AND, if you want, you can live here. I know it’s hard to find a place when you go into college, and I certainly don’t want to have to haul you over here when you want to bang. We’ll have to work on your knocking skills though-” At another burst of pleased noise, I made a noise of surprise at him throwing himself on me, having to quickly make sure I didn’t drop him. This time he was sobbing, kissing my face as he cried happily, mumbling little ‘ I love you’s and ‘ my god Axel’. I wanted him around here more, so I wasn’t going to have him have to commute to and from his house to here.

0-1 year later-0

    Groaning, I turned over in my bed, squinting at the light in my face, having to blink a few times before the world came into focus. A lazy grin came onto my face at seeing my lovely boyfriend sitting at the newish desk in my room. We both had too much college crap, enough to warrant getting a desk. What made it better was the fact he was completely nude. We had made love a while ago, but he had a paper he needed to research for. I admired the way he sat in the chair, cross legged, displaying his junk wonderfully to me. His hair was the usual, sex mussed, mess it is, his eyes squinting at the page of the book he was holding. Hickeys covered his neck, not covered now that he doesn’t have parents to hide from. Actually, his parents took it well. He reintroduced me as his boyfriend to them, his mom knowing, his dad only mildly surprised. Eventually, after a lot of hard work, Mr. Strife warmed up to me. His look of distrust melting a tiny bit, but I’m still ‘the guy fucking his son’ so there’s a little bit of spite towards me. Roxas glanced up at me, smiling when he saw me staring at him.

“ I’m not going another round tonight, so don’t ask.” He teased, knowing that I wouldn’t ask when he was work due. We go to the same college- I’m on my last year- so I tend to figure things out fast.

“ Wasn’t thinking it, babe. Just admiring what a little bombshell blond you are. You’re beautiful.” I hummed, catching the blush he tried hiding behind his text book. He might be more open about his body, but being complimented still gets him flustered. He’ll melt if I start listing off everything I love about him. Which is a nice power to have if I ever want him to be a flustered mess. The studious blond mumbled for me to shut up, saying something about me being embarrassing.

    Having Roxas to ground me has been the best thing in my life. I can’t imagine being with anyone else but him. It was worth all the stress to accept him as my boyfriend. Even if he still is a little dork. I love everything about him and wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt I used: http://plotsforall.tumblr.com/post/119816213726/plot-119-theyre-just-girls-based-on-girls-by


End file.
